


What He Needs

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Scott, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-Prompt: In a relationship between Scott and Stiles I could totally see Stiles being a power top and Scott loving every minute of Stiles pounding into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr self-prompt. I made this [nswf gif](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/80594610295/what-he-needs-gif) to go with the fic.
> 
> Thanks to [no-sign-of-the-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for proofing!!

* * *

**What He Needs**  

People could make the assumption because of Stiles’ ADHD, clumsiness, and affinity for finding himself in trouble, that Scott was the leader of the two.  And people would be wrong.  Stiles was and would always be the brains in their relationship.  And though he was lanky and lithe, rather than solid and muscular, thanks to his father, Stiles knew how to handle himself in any physical situation.

It was Stiles who was the kingpin, the mastermind behind every enterprise the boys involved themselves in.  And for as often as they found themselves on the wrong side of the adults of Beacon Hills, Stiles more frequently concocted plans to avoid being caught.  Scott liked it this way.  Stiles was the architect behind their adventures; he especially enjoyed it when Stiles initiated the added intimacy between them.

Since meeting in junior high, they had been everything to one another.  They were each other’s first best friend, first confidants, and first kiss.  And once they got past the first kiss, it was pretty much all systems go from there.  Scott helped Stiles figure out that he was attracted to both girls and boys.  Stiles helped Scott figure out that, while he was only physically attracted to girls, Scott enjoyed anything as long as it was Stiles doing it with him—to him.

Sex was just another thing Scott added to the list of ‘things that are better with Stiles’.  He never quite got the hang of (or enjoyment from) giving blow jobs, but bottoming was no problem.  Bottoming was his _favorite_ thing.  Scott never felt so good as when Stiles was topping him.

This time they were at Scott’s house after school and they were both so desperate for it that they hadn’t even made it past the living room.  Stiles had Scott on the couch on his back.  Scott’s thighs were pushed up to his chest, his ass in the air and Stiles was sliding his hard cock in and out of his tight hole.

Scott’s briefs were still on, bunched up at his knees and he bit on them to quiet his moans as Stiles slammed into him, hitting his prostate every few thrusts.  It was so good being filled up, being pounding into rough and raw.  He was whimpering around the spit-soaked material in his mouth.

Stiles reached for the black cotton and yanked it from between Scott’s teeth, “Wanna hear you,” he rasped and ground his pelvis against Scott’s ass, pressing in deep.

“Fu-uck!” was Scott’s broken response.

Stiles gave him a lascivious grin and began rocking into him, making sure to push against his prostate continuously.

Scott whimpered and whined, “ _Fuck!_ ” and “ _Oh God!_ ” and “ _Fuck me!_ ”

Stiles’ grin deepened as he began thrusting faster.  He stretched out his legs and maneuvered himself onto the balls of his feet.  Stiles pushed Scott’s legs further into his chest and used the leverage to pound down into him.

Scott’s cries became louder and higher pitched, “Stiles!   _Stiles!_   Fuck me!  Oh God, fuck me!”

Stiles’ hands moved to take hold of Scott’s ankles and shoved them back toward the arm of the couch.  He rotated his hips teasingly and Scott sobbed and begged to be fucked harder, deeper.  Stiles had no problem complying.  He looked between them and watched Scott’s red, stretched hole clench and spasm as he pulled out completely. He paused, and then shoved back in.

Scott’s “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ” became more desperate.  He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push his ass up to meet Stiles’ frantic thrusts. 

“Touch yourself.  I wanna see you shoot all over yourself.”

“Shit!” Scott was straining into his own hand as it wrapped around his rock hard dick and began pumping fast and erratic.  “I’m gonna come Stiles!” he moaned.

“C’mon baby, come for me,” Stile encouraged.  Scott loved it when Stiles talked in bed. Though he talked almost non-stop normally, during sex Stiles wasn’t exactly quiet, but he didn’t talk to fill the silence, he spoke with a singular focus; only one purpose.  He verbalized every dirty fantasy he had about Scott.  He shared everything he planned to do to his hot, writhing body.  He egged Scott on with his words, made him hot, made him come.

“Fuckmefuckmefuckme!  Ohhhh!” he moaned and began shooting long spurts of white across his stomach and chest, his cheek and mouth.

Stiles shifted to his knees, leaned over Scott and rocked into him fast and hard until he came with a groan.  He ground against Scott’s ass, coming inside him, making him wet and messy.

Afterwards they kissed for ages.  Scott loved kissing Stiles’ full, pouty lips.  They would murmur praises and promises.  Scott would always, always tell Stiles how much he loved the way Stiles fucked him.  He had never wanted it from anyone else, but with Stiles he _needed_ the fast hard pounding in his ass.  Stiles was always more than willing to give Scott what he needed.


End file.
